Saving Emma
by Aimz1904
Summary: Henry, Hook, David and Mary Margret have to enlist the help of some characters from a different realm to save Emma from the darkness taking over her.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose that day in Storybrooke the same way it always did, but something about today was very different. Maybe it was the lack of a saviour or just an absence of memories of the last 6 weeks but something wasn't right, something that woke Mary Margret up with a start.

"I can't do this anymore David; we cannot let our daughter be consumed by the darkness. I can't just keep sitting here waiting for her to take her anger out on us or someone else. I know there is a way to change all of this, there has to be" Mary Margret said waking David up from his sleep and forcing him to listen to her.

"I think there is" Henry said running down the stairs toward their bedroom, "I have been researching all night and I think I've found something to help us get my Mom back".

"Don't you sleep mate" Hook said moving from his position on the couch.

"I was looking through some comics I haven't read in years and I found one called Green Arrow and I remembered hearing something about him on the TV when I was living with my Mom in New York" Henry began.

"Oh great a character was mentioned on TV, how's that's going to help us?" Hook snapped with a flick of his handless arm.

"No you don't understand, it was the news, they were talking about a man who saved hundreds of people who calls himself The Arrow" Henry continued getting the attention of his family. "So I did some research on Oliver Queen the characters alter ego and I found out that he lives in Star City and was convicted last year for vigilantism but because of a trick was released. He's now back fighting justice as The Green Arrow and is dating a woman named Felicity Smoak" He continued

"I fail to see the relevance here" Hook began shaking his head, "Its Emma's life on the line, are we really even talking about this?" He continued.

"I think I get it" David chimed in while flipping through the comic Henry had left on their bed. "In the comics he's with this Black Canary person?" He asked trying to understand

"Yes but in our world he's with Felicity, someone his character has never actually met" Henry said answering the groups puzzled looks, "If he changed that, then maybe he knows how to change the stories without the quill, or maybe he has another. All I know is this is the closest thing we have to a lead, I think we need to find him" He finished looking very proud of what he'd found.

"So what we find him, say hey you are a comic book character, help us. He'll think we're lunatics" Hook snapped in frustration, "I say we find Emma and try and get something out of her" He continued.

"Yes because that worked so well last time, I think Henry's right, this might be our only shot" Mary Margret said with a tone of fear in her voice.

"Fine but I'm going with the kid" Hook began, "Emma wouldn't want anything to happen to him and I refuse to let it" He finished in response to the puzzled looks he was receiving.

…

"Right well, Star City here we come" Said David and he, Hook and Henry got in Emma's bug. "Look after Neal, we'll be back soon, I love you" he said placing a kiss on Mary Margret's forehead.

"I love you too, you have the scroll?" She replied

"Got it" David said before getting in the bug and driving over the town line toward Star City.


	2. Chapter 2

"How'd you go out there man?" Diggle said walking into the Arrow Cave after a long night of Ghost hunting.

"Nothing, absolutely no luck. It's like every time we get close, they get one step further away" Oliver replied irritated

"We have a problem up here guys" Felicity announced loudly over the pa system

"Mmm because we don't have enough" Oliver began to Diggle, "On the way up hun" he continued into the speaker.

…

"Look I don't know what kind you strange medication you guys are on but Oliver was acquitted of being the Arrow 7 months ago, I have absolutely no idea who the Green Arrow is but I can assure you it isn't my boyfriend" Felicity said speaking to a group of 3 who had previously entered Oliver's Mayoral office.

"We have reason to believe otherwise, and even if you are right, we need to talk to him, he is the only hope of saving my moms life" Henry replied with a tear in his eye

"Hi, Oliver Queen" Oliver said entering the office and extending his hand to the group.

"Wish I could shake it mate but…" Hook began raising his hooked arm "I lost a fight with a… crocodile… long ago" He ended

"Oh, I'm sorry" Oliver replied putting his hand away "So what can I do to help your mother?" He asked carefully

"It's a really long story, we are going to need some time to explain" Henry began

"Uh well ok then, have a seat" Oliver replied nervously while looking towards Felicity and exchanging a look they had reserved for one another.

"Ok… So your name is Oliver Queen, for five years you were stranded on an island with one goal, survive, you came back to starling city to right the wrongs of your father but in the process you made new friends, and reconnected with old ones. All of this told you that you couldn't be the killer you once were, you had to be someone else, you had to be something else" Henry began with an almost evil tone in his voice.

"Um… I'm sorry I don't understand" Oliver replied shocked with what he was hearing.

"That's a great story, but that's all it is, Oliver is a mayoral candidate nothing more" Felicity replied patting Oliver on the shoulder as she did.

"Your story the way we know it and the world knows it is that you end up married to Laurel Lance with a son who will take over your legacy as the Green Arrow, and don't deny your connection with that name mate" Hook snapped angrily toward the pair

Felicity had a look of utter dread on her face as these words came out of Hooks mouth.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I have NO feelings WHAT SO EVER for Laurel Lance, she is merely an old friend" Oliver began placing his hand in Felicity's "and as for the Green Arrow connection, that is absolutely none of your business MATE" he continued in a condescending tone.

"Look we don't want to offend you, that was never our intention. We know very well you have no feelings for Miss Lance other than friendly, you are with the lovely Felicity here" David said with a smile "But what we are trying to tell you is that this isn't the way that fait had it planned out, some how you changed fait, you changed the universe's plans, and we need to know how" He finished with a small smile toward the two of them.

"Fait? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?" Felicity snapped back at David

"Okay calm down" Oliver said calmly stroking felicity's hand within his own "How do you know all this information, and what on this earth makes you think you know anything about 'fait'" He continued trying to remain composed.

"That's the thing it isn't this earth, it is a different realm of existence altogether… and we don't think; we know" Henry said placing a large stack of comic books on Oliver's desk

Oliver and Felicity flicked slowly through each book, glancing briefly at the words as they went through, more and more shocked with every turn of a page.


End file.
